


Apocalypse

by fujoshiandproud



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshiandproud/pseuds/fujoshiandproud
Summary: Human race has faced an epidemic disease and in 21C, men are categorized into three types; Alpha, Beta and Omega.Tony, the billionaire, had considered himself so lucky that he is a Beta until he met Steve Rogers.Tony wished to be Steve's Omega and he really turned into an Omega only when his nemesis is near.And, Tony can't just help it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

 

    In the early 80's, the number of humankind started to decrease silently. Most people considered it a temporary phenomenon that no one really tried to come up with structured solution.  
People mostly exerted their times and efforts in economical development instead of the decreasing humankind and instead they realized that the slight decrease of humankind somehow helped the economy to grow, thus no one really took it serious.  
In the late 80's, the number of humankind decreased even more. The experts from various industries provided several theories as to why the number of humankind is decreasing, but none of the theories were even close to the real reason.  
The real reason is mostly the drastic expansion of the cultural advancement that the freedom of mind has rapidly turned into something on the verge of self-indulgence. Despite the increase of teenage moms, most married couples didn't desire a child and they really didn't have any child. This phenomenon had been carried on for a decade and humankind had to encounter another type of crisis. People started to enjoy homosexuality a way too much. As if they are attempting to enact the history of Lesbos island, every man made love with another man while woman with another woman. The ratio of homosexuality among the humankind has increased exponentially and this resulted in the decrease of younger generation compare to the older generation.  
And in 1999, the 'event' or maybe a 'disaster', occurred when people were busy talking about the end of the world as Nostradamus had predicted.

    Some people call it 'The Wrath of God'. Some people say the opposite because it's a gift from God.  
The end of the world which Nostradamus predicted passed by and the millennium was ludicrously peaceful. Humankind had welcomed the apocalypse very silently while they toasted to the new millennium and the peace they were enjoying.  
Men had encountered drastic changes to their bodies. They mostly explained the two major symptoms. First type of men complained for horrible hunger while the second type of men turned extremely violent. The seriousness of hunger was too much that some men suddenly fell on the ground while walking and screamed in agony.  
The real 'apocalypse' hasn't started just yet. A medical department kicked off a project funded by a government to investigate on this mysterious and eerie symptom. A lead doctor in this project testified that when all the men with the weird symptoms were once gathered together in the room, he saw a 'hell'. When the lead doctor was paged for immediate presence in the clinical testing room, all the men inside were indulging each other like savages. Their bodies were all tangled grotesquely as they started their violent copulation. The screams of agony and pleasure filled the room and the doctor and the nurses tried to part the violent men from the men who suffered hunger as they injected some tranquilizer but most of them were injured by the violent men. The medical staffs thought the violent men were forcibly taking the men with hungers, but when they observed more, the men with hungers cried desperately to be contacted by the violent men, with their legs spread apart.  
The lead doctor eventually ordered the staff to stay put.  
Instead, they purchased a box of condom and placed it inside but none of the men used it.

There were some discoveries in the future;  
The men with extreme hungers had some physical changes. Their rectal shifted into a similar anatomy of woman's vagina. They even produced more lubrication than woman does.  
After the wild and violent copulation, thankfully, there was no sexually transmitted disease. Instead, a life was formed.  
The men were all impregnated.  
Men with similar symptoms were reported all over the world, but the national news channels did not broadcast this incident. Mostly, they considered it too vulgar to the public. After 10 years from the incident, the reasons of the extreme hunger and the violence were not clearly revealed but humankind started to naturally live with it.

 

Now, in the 21st Century, men were categorized with three.  
The facts experts have discovered so far from long term observation are as below;

1\. Alpha  
\- The highest in the men's hierarchy  
\- Can impregnate Omega (stated below)  
\- The semen of Alpha is consist of matters that are new the humankind and it has the power to start or reduce the heat of Omega. It also serves as a strong aphrodisiac  
\- Prevents STD or cure STD  
\- Mostly, they are similar to the Beta man. When they are exposed to Omega pheromone or they are near to discharge their semen or seeds, they become extremely violent  
\- From time to time, they heal Omega's sickness or wounds  
\- The symptoms of Alpha are revealed around 10 years old

2\. Beta  
\- Same as the man from 20th century  
\- Cannot impregnate Omega  
\- Cannot be impregnated by Alpha  
\- There is a theory that once exposed to Alpha semen for a long time, Beta may be Omega but this theory lacks sufficient reasons and findings

3\. Omega  
\- The lowest in the men's hierarchy  
\- Can be impregnated by an Alpha  
\- Regularly, enters into a 'Heat' that is similar to animal's estrus  
\- During heat, Omega feels extreme hunger and this hunger can be filled only by Alpha's semen  
\- Omega becomes more illogical and irrational when in heat than Alpha  
\- Has lubrication gland in the rectal  
\- The symptoms of Omega are revealed around 12 years old  
\- May not easily notice that one is an Omega until Heat

Now the men in the 21st century are categorized into three tiers.

 

* * *

 

It was a curse.

  
    Homosexuality may be repulsive to some men but being pregnant in a male's body? Nothing can be more horrible.  
Some Beta men were relieved that they were still the same. Well, Beta men didn't openly degrade Omegas. It's just that the Alpha and Omega are now trapped in a hell where they cannot control themselves to be savages.  
Taking on a bright side, Alpha and Omega age relatively slower than Beta does.  
Other than that, both Alpha and Omega will live like mutants. Of course, the technology has advanced quite well that Omega can take pills to reduce Heat, but taking pills forever isn't that pleasant.  
Children born as either Alpha or Omega have to take pills since young and they are educated separately. Once the heat kicks in, the Omega pheromone expands quite far that it beckons all the Alpha nearby. Once, Alpha and Omega meet when in Heat, they do not care anything other than desiring each other, no matter when or where. When there are more than one Alpha, Omega cannot avoid physical injuries and mostly the injuries are severe.  
Due to the violence of Alpha, some Omegas were even killed during heat.

Seriously, being either an Alpha or an Omega is such a disgrace.

    Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industry, thought so too. As a healthy Beta, he lived a life full of women, paparazzi, wealth and fame and honestly, he could care less when the Alpha and Omega syndrome wiped the country.  
If Tony's memory serves him right, he was in a hotel suite, having some personal time with a Russian model who he doesn't even remember the name. Just like other billionaires, small digit number was not enough to catch his attention.  
Tony considered himself the luckiest man and strongly believed that this luck will last forever.

...just until he met Captain America. Steve Rogers.

The leader of the Avengers. Captain America. The living legend who survived from being frozen for inhumanly long time.  
He was a man of principles as if he just popped out from a ethic book. His charm doesn't just end here. The blonde that may look like a porn actor, looked so sacred and noble to Steve Rogers.  
His gentle and deep blue eyes contributed a lot to his charms as well. However, he was never aware of his charms and this part is where people found him the most charming.  
When Tony first met Steve, he considered Steve as insipid old man who knows no fun, but well, opposite attracts.  
Their chemistry progressed dramatically. They never acknowledged themselves as official couple, but their minds and feelings fucked each other about 100 times already.  
People say that no one can see anything coming between love and yes, Tony and Steve could have almost made some historical day, but due to Steve's sudden confession, Tony couldn't see Steve for a week.

'Tony, I'm an Alpha.'

Steve is an Alpha... An Alpha!  
Tony never found the typical Alpha 'Violence' from Steve. Never. Steve didn't even flinch in front of Omega. Tony fell for Steve even more when he realized that Steve is such a man with patience that he can defy his natural urges and there is turning back for Tony.  
It didn't matter anymore whether Steve is either an Alpha or an Omega. As long as Tony can be with him, it's fine.

Technically speaking, to an Alpha man, being 'bottom' was never an option for them. They have strong desires to conquer and they are the highest of man's hierarchy. Tony had experiences-of course- of sleeping with men and he knew there is nothing so special sleeping with Alpha. Thus, they decided under consent to finally make love.

The result?

  
Hideous.

The Super Human Serum has bulked up too much of Steve, including muscles, heights, body and even 'that' part. When Tony saw Steve's member for the first time, enlarged and hardened, he was just speechless, blankly staring at it.  
And, another confession from Captain America kicked in.

"Honestly speaking," Steve spoke, scratching his cheek, apologetically. "I couldn't have got laid that many times. I guess... It's just that my size was too hard unless it's a woman. You know, their passages are more flexible. Does it bother you, Tony?"

Tony replied, feigning nonchalance that it is okay. He somehow doubted if Steve was boasting but he was not like Tony, not in the slightest. Tony blankly thrust his hand out to grab Steve's canon-like member. It is a size that an average man can barely wrap with his fingers. Tony swallowed hard.  
That day, Tony had to smoke two marijuana to ease himself.  
With marijuana taking the control over Tony, he went back to the bed where Steve was waiting patiently and started to kiss him. ("Steve, did you were condom? Lubrication? Come on, put it on more. I'm not an Omega, Steve.") When the head of Steve's hungry cock touched the entrance of Tony's muscle rip, he could tell how huge it is. As if to overcome the fear, Tony kissed Steve voraciously. Steve wanted to give something in return, so he kissed back and lifted Tony's waist slightly to slither in.  
Tony's toes were moving to all direction as it squeezed the bed sheet in pain. Steve diligently thrust in and every movement delivered new dimension of agony to Tony. Tony tried to forget it by kissing Steve passionately but when he realized that Steve was just half way through when Tony thought it was all in, he pushed Steve away.

After that day, Tony couldn't look at Steve's face properly. Without marijuana, they gave it a try a couple more times, but Tony felt like he could die. Upon their 4th attempt, Tony's body tightened automatically and Steve couldn't even put his head in. Steve apologized and Tony said it was okay. Tony still loved Steve so much and so did Steve. Instead, Tony decided to utilize his hands and mouth. Thanks to that, his lips and neck muscle were never okay.

 _What if I was an Omega,_ Tony hoped.

Somehow, Tony hoped. What if he was an Omega? He wanted to Steve's Omega. Steve, the Alpha, can always meet other Omegas. Omegas who can take him without any difficulty. There are many Omegas among Captain America's fans. Their physiques suited each other more than Tony does.  
Tony's mind drifted to this idea when Steve was coming hard in his mouth. Tony gulped it all down, wishing that he could be Steve's Omega.  
Tony couldn't help his jealous and rage burning his body, whenever he imagines Steve sharing his Alpha semen to other Omegas. Tony wished if the science would reveal more about Alpha and Omega that Tony could selectively become an Omega. Or turn Steve into a Beta. Tony felt like he's an eunuch when he cannot make love with his gorgeous lover.

But, his inferiority couldn't last long.

 

* * *

 

Pepper was caught. Pepper, the person Tony trusted the most, next to Steve.  
In front of the Extremis, Iron man seemed like nothing more than a lump of scrap metal. No, maybe worse than that.  
At the tip of that Aldrich Killian, Iron man was recklessly destroyed and torn apart. Bullet to Killian was like a paper doll that was crumpled so easily. Now, this bastard was injecting the Extremis to Tony's precious person. Pepper,

"Pepper!"

There is nothing Tony can do other than just watching her. He could barely see due to the blood from his forehead. When he tried to approach Pepper, Killian forestalled in the way, immediately. Tony tried to attack him by calling some parts of Iron Man, but Killian was faster. Killian snatched Tony's arm and threw him to the wall.

"Don't worry, Stark. Pepper won't be like me." Killian said, grinning.  
"What the hell is it that I am seeing, then?"  
"Injecting Extremis. But, her body refuses so violently. So, maybe... Her body will stop functioning soon."  
"What?" Tony frowned at Killian.

When Tony looked at Pepper again, Killian removed all the machines connected to Pepper and Pepper was fallen to the ground like a doll. Tony's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw.  
He staggered towards Pepper. Pepper was staring into void with half closed eyes. Tony grabbed Pepper's body and laid it on his laps.

"Pepper. Look at me. Pepper!" Tony felt his blood turning cold.

Tony's pupils dilated in panic. Due to the unexpected extreme events, Tony couldn't react at all.

"She is gone. She is dead, Stark." Killian emphasized, looking at Tony as if he's so pathetic.

Tony sat silently, with Pepper on his laps.  
Killian was right. He cannot feel any breath from Pepper. Not even her pulse. She is dead. Now, there is no one to stop Tony' madness. No one to look after Stark Industry.  
A mixture of desperation and fury started to paralyze Tony. A fury to turn someone into something like Hulk.  
Tony' hands started to shake on Pepper's body. Tony serenely kissed Pepper's forehead and stood up slowly.

"I just gave the best present to Stark. Desperation." Killian whispered at Tony's ears.

Tony's face convulsed in hatred. With a speed of light, Tony grabbed a pistol to aim Killian's neck. A bullet penetrated Killian's neck and Killian recoiled backwards, holding his wound to stop the blood.  
Tony jumped over Pepper's body to quickly equip himself with the suit. He fired canon blast to Killian and it penetrated Killian again. The suit started to charge for Unibeam, but Killian was faster as he approached Tony in suit to grab his neck.

"Eject!"

Tony yelled quickly and his body was ejected and Killian penetrated the heart of the suit. The charged Unibeam was fired accidentally and Killian screamed in pain as he staggered backwards.  
Tony barely stood on his two feet, shaking and sweating. He started to pant and all of sudden, there was weird emotion stirring Tony. The sensation was unbearable that Tony felt to one knee and grabbed his heart. Killian's recovery was almost done.  
Tony called for another suit to wear it. He had to evade Killian who is running towards him to hunt him down, but Tony just couldn't move faster. Killian was ready to penetrate Tony's heart for sure this time, but Tony couldn't take any action at all. Tony couldn't understand this situation in the slightest. Killian, as well, took another unfathomable action. Instead of murdering Tony, he pulled the face plate off Tony. Tony's face was exposed totally and he could see the live murder in Killian's eyes. Killian could remove Tony's head from his shoulders anytime he wants. Tony really couldn't even move a finger. Out of nowhere, there was unpleasant frisson wiping his body. A mild spasm took over. Killian was panting as well and he was just staring at Tony in a slight curiosity. And, Killian took another mysterious action. He buried his face to Tony's neck. A man with proper rationality and logic, Killian should be killed cruelly right away. Tony could do worse. He can see a cold body of Pepper afar. There was fury rising from the bottom of his heart, but strangely, he couldn't take any action. Killian moved his lips to Tony's ear and there was another shot of unpleasant frisson conquering Tony's body. There was this weird emptiness in his stomach and his mind started to drift away. Maybe the shock was too much that changed Tony's body. Tony gathered all the remaining strength to push Killian but instead he hugged Killian's body and he doesn't understand why.

"Stark. You are in heat." Killian chuckled.

Tony's eyes widened suddenly.  
He knows heat. It was a physical symptom for Omega that occurs regularly. Before Tony could process more what he said, Killian licked Tony's ear and Tony felt all his power leaving his body. As if a missile has assaulted on Tony's stomach, there was sudden hunger and emptiness that was out of control. A hunger that Tony felt like there is no tomorrow. Tony felt that he could even kill anyone to relieve himself from this hunger. He noticed that the hunger got worse when Killian removed his lips from Tony's lips.

Killian was another Alpha.

When Tony realized it, he couldn't think anything. The fury from the death of Pepper was slowly fading away and instead the fury was being replaced by the new hunger that was already out of control.  
Killian grabbed Tony's chin and stared down at him and grinned.

"What a timing. Heat in this moment? Have you forgotten your suppressant?"

Tony was about to spit that he is not a goddamn Omega, but Killian took all the suit away.  
That's when Tony realized that he was 'wet'. There was this sticky liquid wetting his hole. It was leaking. Killian laid Tony down on the ground and with their faces almost touching each other, Killian pushed his hand into Tony's pants. Tony felt his eyeballs going backwards. A hand burning with desire was groping on Tony who is as well burning with sexual frustration. The hunger somehow subsided but Tony felt that all his cell was running towards Killian to be contacted. Killian's long fingers passed by Tony's hard on to touch the hidden hole. A leaking hole that is now everything to Tony. Tony screamed as his back arched. When a finger slipped into the slippery hole, the hole started to gape and flinch as if to chew on the finger.

"You are wet this much? Has it been quite a while for you to get laid?" Killian was frowning due to the desire but still grinning.

Tony's legs were squirming to all the direction at the sensation he never felt before. Tony didn't know what he was wanting. It seemed like Killian knew better. Tony had to revenge Killian but there is nothing he can do when Killian was playing with Tony's body and mind. The muscular body and the scent of Killian blew Tony's mind away. Tony never hated himself this much. Unlike his rationality, he spread his legs wider desperately to get closer to Killian.

"Stark, stay still. I can't pull your pants down, you dirty whore-"

The vulgar and condescending words from the enemy couldn't stop Tony at all. His cells were all attracted to Killian's body.  
Killian swore when he failed to pull Tony's pants down, so instead he tore Tony's pants and flipped him over. He grabbed Tony's waist to raise his buttocks and Aldrich stood on his knees as well. He lined his drooling and angry penis to the voraciously squirming and leaking hole of Tony. Before any consideration, Killian shoved himself at once. Tony's scream and Aldrich's sigh came in together. The pleasure was so new and too much that Tony's eyeballs turned into his head. With scream like moaning, Tony realized that his hunger was somehow reduced. Unlike the squirming and leaking, the muscle passage was not letting Killian in that easily. Killian recklessly screwed in, ignoring the untamed rectal. The muscle passage was new to this kind of assault and from the corner of Tony's mind, he knew that this was unbearably agonizing. However, the pleasure that he feeling at the moment was even more dominant that it ignored any other signs his body was hinting. Pepper's death, Steve who rocked Tony's world, a world to save, there was nothing that came before the pleasure Killian's body was providing. When Killian finally and fully sheathed himself inside Tony's burning body, Tony sighed out of completion. He was finally complete.  
When Killian violently pulled himself out of Tony, the unbearable hunger raised its head. Killian lined himself again, grabbing Tony's waist, and mercilessly assaulted the already swelling hole. The lubrication and blood splattered to the floor. Tony could care less as he thrust backwards to welcome Killian.

More, more, more.

The only instinct to want more roamed across the wreckage of fallen tower of rationality. More. More. Lewd requests never ended from Tony's mouth. Killian also stopped talking as he panted and concentrated on Tony's body.  
He snatched Tony's head and pulled it violently to chew on Tony's ear. Their cocks were harder than iron and they were both near completion. Killian pushed Tony's back down and placed his both palms at each side of Tony's body to speed up. Tony could feel himself on the edge. His sight turned white and his moan started to become scream, slowly. When Killian was almost reaching Tony's heart, Tony came hard on the ground. The moan became scream totally and his hands grabbed on the torn pieces of Iron suit until he bled. When the orgasm took over his mind and body, his tortured puckered hole convulsed rapidly. The convulsion presented tremendous amount of sensation that Killian's enlarged cock burst semen inside Tony, filling his inside. With the cum inside his body, Tony's body went limp powerlessly. And it didn't take that long for Tony's rationality to come back. Soon enough, his clearer mind realized what he just did with the terrorist who killed Pepper and pushed America into great horror. Killian was still sheathed inside his body and could feel it throbbing. His body was used and filled with Killian's cum. Tony's heart started to run rapidly again, this time in shock, and stood up quickly, pushing Killian away.  
Tony crawled far away from Killian, gathering his torn pants.  
Killian started to chuckle at Tony.

"Are you coming back to your senses?" Killian said with half closed eyes. "The heat doesn't end at once. Don't pretend and just pull your pants down."

Killian approached Tony faster to hug him from behind and Tony could feel the goose bumps out of hatred. But, when Killian's breath touched his neck and his strong arms touched the chest, Tony's hunger appeared again. Tony became clueless again which is very unlike of him. Instead, he screwed shut his eyes. He tried remove Killian's arms from his body but there was no strength at all. The goddamn body was not listening to its owner. Instead, the body was obeying to Killian's flesh, breath, scent and everything from his body. As the hunger dominates, he can feel the power of rationality leaving his body.

"Come here."

Killian whispered clearly and held Tony tight who is thrashing powerlessly. He placed Tony on his laps again and buried his face on the corner of Tony's neck. The already torn pants didn't hinder Killian at all to achieve what he and probably Tony want. However, Killian tore the pants and threw it away and now Tony is fully exposed. Tony's aching hole was drooling again, squirming as he sensed the approach of Killian's enlarged cock. Killian placed his two muscular arms under Tony's knees and lifted his body swiftly.

"Are you ready?" Killian whispered at Tony's ear.

Tony was about to say 'fuck off' but he can feel the last string of rationality leaving his hands.

"Hurry..." Tony murmured as if he doesn't know who Killian is.

Killian let down his arms right away and Killian's steel hard cock penetrated the center of Tony at once.  
The hunger that's been eating off Tony was relieved right away as Tony grunted in pleasure.  
Tony was shifting his hips already unconsciously to fill his hunger. At Tony's reaction, Killian pulled himself out of Tony's puckered hole which agonized Tony as his face convulsed in frustration. The hunger strained Tony that was multiplied tremendously and Tony couldn't anything but to glare at Killian in resentment. Killian turned Tony's body around to look at his face. Tony understood the sign without any verbal message and he wrapped his legs around Killian's body to lock him. Tony grabbed Killian's tight shoulders and lifted his hips a bit just to plunge himself down to Killian's gorgeous cock. Tony's back arched in inexplicable pleasure and Killian wrapped his arm around Tony's back to prevent him from falling. He, then, moved his lips to Tony's pulsing neck and his hand to Tony's hard on. The pleasure was uncontrollable that Tony cried like a beast.

Tony couldn't think of Pepper's death or the terror America is currently facing due to the overwhelming pleasure has absolutely conquered Tony's mind.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, English is not my first language. Your consideration is very much appreciated!  
> I'll proofread it twice, thrice. Or more! Until then, please enjoy with generosity.
> 
> Sorry for the late upload, also!

 

 

#2.

 

'Ah─There─'

 

Killian appears above Tony's body, out of nowhere. Tony can feel his violent hunger being filled up by pleasure again.

 

'Stop screaming. It's distracting.'

 

Killian screw shut Tony's mouth with a hand.

 

Tony's back arches out of pleasure that lights his cells.

 

'I should record this obscenity and show it to all the America. The truth of the Iron Man.' Killian chuckles.

 

Tony lets out savage like scream, feeling his body electrocuted with the delight of being penetrated.

 

'How did you manage so far when you are so dirty like this?'

 

Killian's voice is resonating from far away. Killian squeezes handful of Tony's hair and sighs. Tony can feel his body filling with Killian's Alpha cum. So sacred. Alpha cum filled Tony's empty body and at last, Tony is sated as he dropped his head to the side.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wakes up from a nightmare. He was sweating. He couldn't understand what just happened now. He quickly looks around to check the surrounding. It was his room. Tony, then, lifts his shaking hand to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead. This is safe, Tony murmurs. Tony reiterates that he is safe and then tries to paces his breath. He starts to grope his memory to make sure if what just happened was whether a dream or reality. The boundary is so vague that Tony can't help the anxiety overcoming his mind.

 

"You awake?"

 

At sudden voice, Tony startled as if he could almost jump off the bed. He quickly looks at the place where the voice is coming from. Near the bed, there was Steve Rogers, the Captain America, smiling at him. The Captain America approaches slowly and hands over a glass of water to Tony. Then, Tony realizes that he was thirst to death. He finishes the glass of water right away. There are so many things he'd like to ask but before that, he had to gather the pieces of memory. After the long process of analysis, Tony decided that it's best to keep quiet until Steve talks first. Steve sits on the edge of the bed, staring at Tony with concern and affection.

 

"How do you feel?" Steve asks gingerly.

 

Tony's heart starts to throb. It was just a simple question, he doesn't know why it sounds so ominous. Tony just nods.

 

"Why are you quiet? Are you feeling okay?" Steve approaches closer to Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and tried to say that he is okay, but his mouth didn't flinch an inch.

 

"You hungry?" Steve asks again with a soothing smile.

 

Tony felt the responsibility to response, thus he curtly said 'yes' after clearing his throat.

Steve didn't speak a word until Tony finished his simple meal inside the room. Tony started to feel anxious that he couldn't even tell whether he's putting spoon into his mouth or nose. Tony started to micro observe Steve's every movements. Tony finished half of the orange juice to push the food down to his throat. He had hard time eating dried and stiff food like toasts, so he decided to just finish his pudding.

 

"Aldrich Killian-,"

 

 

When Steve blurted out, breaking the silence, the pudding was slipped from Tony's grip. The pudding was scattered on Tony's other hand and knees. Steve, slightly surprised, stood from his place and grabbed the tissue to clean the mess Tony just made. Tony couldn't help but tremble frantically.

 

"You okay?"

 

Steve, kneeling on a knee, asked as he cleaned the spilled pudding off Tony's knees. Tony seemed so anxious and paranoid that Steve began to feel anxious together

 

"What about Aldrich Killian?" Tony couldn't help but to forestall. His voice was shaking. So unbecoming of Tony.

 

Steve inhaled long and grabbed Tony's arms gently. Steve remained silence which aggravated Tony's anxiety.

 

"We couldn't catch him."

 

Tony just stared at Steve speechlessly. He somehow felt relieved that Steve didn't say anything Tony had feared.

 

"When we arrived, we just found you and Pepper."

"And Pepper...?"

 

Now, his memory was slowly returning. Steve lowered his stares instead of answering. Tony turned his head around as his anxiety was replaced with the grief and loss. His eyes started to well up. His inside was burning with sorrow and dejection and there was nothing left but just ashes of it. A person so irreplaceable was murdered. He murdered her.

Tony couldn't react at all as the hollow inside his heart was too gigantic now. And, he remembers what he has done with the person who murdered her...

 

'Stark, you are in heat.'

 

 

Now, his memory was complete. When the memory he wanted the least to remember was back again, he stood right away from the place. However, the dizziness gripped him as he staggered. He held the table to stabilize himself and then the plates fell to the floor. Steve stood up quickly to hold Tony. Steve supported Tony from falling down to the floor as he asked Tony if he's okay. Tony felt like Steve's voice is far away.

 

"And, Pepper's body..."

"We will have a proper funeral."

"And... And, me? How about me, when you arrived?" Tony gingerly asked, barely finishing his questionnaire.

"You were fainted. Tony, come on, it's not your fault. No one wanted Pepper's death."

 

It all fits in now. Nothing happened. Tony assures himself. Steve said nothing further. He's not the type of person who lies, like Tony would do. With sudden relief, Tony embraced Steve's broad and muscular chest. Even before he could properly condole Pepper's death, he was at ease that something he feared to have happened, hasn't happened in fact. There was a self-loath foaming in him. Tony was a hideous person. He shouldn't be forgiven. Nevertheless, Steve held him closer and tighter as if he could forgive anything Tony would do.

Nothing happened, Tony thought. Just Pepper's death, that's it.

Tony screwed shut his eyes and chanted that everything will be okay from now on.

* * *

 

Steve takes a shower a way too frequently. If the weather is cold, then he could skip it for a day or two, but he always take a shower every morning, lunch and evening. Thanks to his diligence, Tony was also half forced to take a shower more frequently. As usual, Steve went into the bathroom to have his last shower of the day and Tony was just on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was suddenly chilled as the darkness started to reign. While Tony was contemplating whether to turn on the lamp or not, he carefully groped the broken pieces of his memory.

 

'Dead. She is dead, Stark.' Killian spat, obviously thinking that Tony is just so pathetic.

'Stark. You are in heat.' His pupils dilated with desires.

'What a timing. Heat? At this kind of moment? Apparently, Iron Man has skipped his suppressant for this cycle, huh.' The jeering comments.

'Stark, stop moving. I can't pull your pants down.' Killian nagged as Tony desperately struggled his way to get closer to the Alpha.

 

The image of Killian's naked body above his body emerged out of nowhere and Tony buried his face into his palms as the endless shame and humiliation took over his mind and body. He could feel his face burning with indignity. His entire body was on fire of shame. Tony unconsciously checked the dimmed light from the bathroom. Something was controlling Tony. Tony kicked his blanket away and strode towards the bathroom like a possessed person. A strong determination to test 'something' was controlling Tony. Tony entered the bathroom and opened the shower room's door. With a sudden visit of his lover, Steve blinked at Tony. The soap was disturbing his sights, so he constantly wiped his eyes but he was just so surprised that he was not aware of his hands covered in bubbles.

 

"Tony?"

 

Before Steve could ask 'what's the matter', Tony attacked him with a kiss. Steve's handsome face was slippery with the bubbles, so Tony had to grab Steve's face to continue kissing. Steve tried again to say something but all his words were consumed in Tony's mouth. Steve recoiled slightly due to the force. Tony kissed on and Steve complied. After a long kiss, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and stopped kissing for a second to look into the deep blue eyes of Steve. The beautiful eyes. The eyes Tony will always love. The face Tony loves so much. The body Tony goes crazy for.

Steve scans Tony's face slowly. The water from the shower sprayer hit Tony's eyelid and it made him wink involuntarily. Steve chuckled at Tony's involuntary wink.

 

"Why didn't you take your clothes off? It's hard to take it off when wet."

 

Tony raised his arms straight and Steve took his shirt off skillfully. After that, Steve tried to go out, probably looking for a condom but Tony stopped him. Steve met Tony's gaze.

There were thousands of conjecture running wild inside Tony's head. If, a big if, Tony was, just like Killian said, or before that, if the event Tony deeply feared has happened for sure, his body would react again at Steve, who is a healthy Alpha. He wouldn't need any condom or lubrication. Steve is an Alpha, after all. He's invincible against all kind of STD. Tony began to smirk at his plan. Tony simply hugged Steve's neck to keep him there. Steve knows what Tony wants without any word.

 

"Are you... Are you really okay with it? Tony, you are a Beta." Steve asked, concerning Tony's condition but slightly on the verge of wanting to just bang Tony on the wall.

 

Instead of verbal answer, Tony pecked on Steve's half parted lips. Steve, then, realized Tony's decision as he pulled Tony's wet brief and pants down at once. Then, everything happened quickly.

Steve lifted Tony easily and wrapped Tony's legs around his waist and pushed him to the wall with the right amount of force. When Tony's back hit the wall, a lungful of breath escaped from Tony's nostrils. Steve paused kissing for the moment to check Tony again, in case he changed his mind. Tony's face was wet with the water from the shower sprayer, but he couldn't find even a glimpse of remorse. Steve buried his face into Tony's neck and spread Tony's butt cheeks apart. Steve didn't have to hesitate. He penetrated the center of Tony at one slide and there was a sound of shock escaping from Tony's mouth.

Thanks to the water, the movement was quite okay. However, there was nothing other than the water from the sprayer. Tony's body provided nothing to lubricate. The pain from the friction was not as much as the last time they did it. Tony didn't find it so painful anymore. No, instead, he felt so delighted. Yes, he was not like how he suspected he was. He was just Steve's. With the confirmation from his body, Tony reacted more passionately as he tightly hugged Steve. Steve usually refrained himself from penetrating all the way in, but this time, he was courageous enough to fully sheath himself inside Tony.

 

It was the first time for Steve to reach the end of Tony. Steve paused again to lift his face from Tony's neck to check his lover's face. Their stares met. Tony could feel Steve throbbing inside him and that sensation was extremely comfortable. He felt secured. And loved. It's okay if the friction was a bit too much because there was not enough lubrication.

 

Tony was definitely a Beta. There have been several images messing up inside his head, but none of those happened. It must be just nightmares. The anxiety that paralyzed Tony for the entire day was totally banished. Steve pushed the anxiety out of Tony's body with his gorgeous Alpha cock. Tony started to feel better. To thank Steve more, Tony pulled Steve's handsome face closer to kiss him. Steve parted his lips to meet Tony's tongue and a bit of water from the shower spray. It's okay. It's always okay with Tony.

Tony's tongue paid a visit to Steve's mouth and Steve's tongue came out to say hello. Steve gingerly withdrew from Tony's tight hole without stopping his kiss. He, then, paused every movement to enjoy his lover's face in pleasure. He can see himself through Tony's eyes. Steve, without breaking his eye contacts, pushed into Tony's muscular rim at once. Tony's face was convulsed slightly. Steve checked every change on his lover's face as he resumed to his work. Tony took every inch of Steve and his lips and eyes were half open due to the pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. Tony laid his forehead on Steve's broad shoulder and focused on the feeling Steve's body was providing. Steve was inside his body. There is no safer feeling than this. The pleasure he never knew before were lighting Tony's cells and Tony came silently.

* * *

 

The US was safe from all kind of threat including Killian and Mandarin.

Thanks to that, Tony was enjoying his free time by researching and developing his knowledge. The only thing he could complain was that it has been more than a week that he saw Steve. Steve was away due to a mission.

A month has passed since Killian last appeared and although Tony was having a great time with his lover, he felt the need to research the reference and documentation regarding the Alpha, Beta and Omega.

He ordered Jarvis to look for any documents that meet the keywords of 'Omega' and 'Revelation', 'Latency' or 'Acquired'. Jarvis will do just fine with these sets of keywords. After Jarvis gathered enough documents, he consolidated the contents and now he was working on summarizing it. Tony knew from the bottom of his heart that if only he could let Jarvis know what he was worrying about, Jarvis could help better. Jarvis hacked most of the database in the world, but Tony just couldn't find the answer he wanted. After the physical contacts, and quite frequent, with Steve, he can tell, no, anyone can tell that he is not an Omega. But, since then, Tony kept dreaming about Killian, especially below Killian and saw himself thrashing in tremendous pleasure. Every image was just too vivid and realistic to just regard it as a dream. Or a nightmare.

 

-"I have found the encrypted document with the title 'Omega Latency', sir."

"Decrypt it."

-"The approximate time to decrypt it entirely is 5 hours."

"What? There is nothing that takes more than 20 minutes for me and my technology to decrypt."

-"The documents of Alpha and Omega fall technically under the category of humankind and its nature. The physical document doesn't exist. The document is being transferred to different database every minute."

"Are there other docs?"

-"Yes, there are, sir. 'Omega Latency', 'Selective Omega Revelation' and 'New Definition of Beta' are those, sir. If I may, I doubt the value of contents after the long decryption."

 

Tony started to analyze, burying himself into the cozy chair. Came to think of it, the news of Alpha and Omega used to create major turmoil all over the world and suddenly it was all gone. At the beginning, the media warned people that Alpha and Omega are virus that anyone in contact could be infected, but after a couple of months, media rectified that the Alpha and Omega are like third sex, so people didn't have to avoid Alphas and Omegas. The new facts about Alpha and Omega popped out regularly but all of sudden, everything was just gone so mysteriously. Well, some said that the topic was to explicit to be broadcast all the day, but if some experts are considering the emergence of Alpha and Omega as a key to humankind's existence, then they should study more openly and diligently, no matter how explicit the topic is.

Now, this topic is just lukewarm. It is just floating in the air, catching no one's attention but Tony's. Tony suddenly felt the need to do something. He, then, checked his mental library to look for the best pharmaceutical company, so he could invest. What company had the biggest R&D center? Companies that earn money with Bio similar are not his choice, anyway.

Tony's mind started to race like a rocket and suddenly, the muted television went blank.

And there was familiar logo filling the entire screen.

 

It was Mandarin.

Tony walked in front of the television like a possessed person. He felt that Mandarin was laughing at him.

Mandarin's message was mostly that Iron Man may look like a hero, but he was a coward in fact and warned the viewers that this peace is temporary.

The message was obviously from Killian to Tony.

 

'How about I record you now and broadcast it? The truth of Iron Man.'

 

Tony felt like he could hear Killian.

His body started to tremble, fearing that following Mandarin's message, some appropriate video would be played.

 

-"If you believe that what I do is against this country and if you wish to stop me, listen to me now."

 

Briefly, Tony felt that Mandarin looked at him, as if Killian was staring at Tony through Mandarin. Mandarin declared his next target and Tony swallowed. Mandarin was openly provoking Tony. If Iron Man doesn't stop him, then he openly admits that he's a coward and innocent people will be killed. But, if he pays a visit... He is not sure with the victory. The prototype of Mk42 was unstable. But, this matter is something that personal issue shouldn't be a bother. If it were for Steve, he would have invaded Mandarin's next targeted place at once, without any further calculation. Tony curled his mouth tightly.

With strong determination, Tony orders Jarvis to deploy the latest prototype. He should do what's right.

And, this must be his good chance to make sure that all the horrid images he's been having are nothing but just nightmares.

* * * * * *

 

The place Mandarin decided to attach was a global brand full service hotel called, Mirage. Innumerable tourists visit this place and last winter, the casino has hit the record of the highest revenue. Recently, there were several jackpots from the Australian game, Cash Express, which attracted more visitors. From time to time, celebrities over the world visit this hotel, too. This place must also be the hot place for the terrorists. Funny, the hot place for tourists is also hot for terrorists.

Mirage, that used to be crowded everywhere, is now like a ghost town due to the evacuation. Iron Man was scanning the insides and the vicinity of the hotel, but he couldn't detect anything dangerous. His friend, Rhodes also reported that not even a single flying object is approaching.

 

"Jarvis, any detection on Extremis?"

-"One in the suite room located at the 52nd floor."

"One? Weren't they intending on terrorism? This one is obviously tourism. They could just ask me and I'd gladly do their favors. They didn't have to make people so nervous to borrow a suite."

-"Sir, there are more than 20 Extremises detected from St. Matthew High school."

 

Tony stopped flying at once and asked again. This rarely happens for Tony.

 

-"The Extremis found from the Mirage matches Aldrich Killian, 94%. There are now more than 30 Extremises in St. Matthew High School. Would you want me to set the course to the St. Matthew High school?"

 

Tony was speechless in the air. That's when he could see one Extremis in the Mirage. Jarvis zoomed in closer and Tony could see Killian. He was wearing a suit, holding a glass of wine. Apparently, Killian could see Tony, too as he smiled at Tony.

The smile sent chill down to Tony's spine.

 

"Jarvis, inform Rhody about the St. Matthew and don't forget to call for backup."

-"Yes, sir."

 

Tony flies towards Killian without any hesitation. The suite room located at the 52nd floor was filled with all the luxury in the world. The entire floor was built for this suite room. As if the room was welcoming Tony, every window in the balcony was widely open. Tony landed on one of the balconies and checked Killian.

He can already feel his blood pressure rising. Killian spread his arms wide with a warm smile to welcome the visitor.

 

"If you wanted to book a suite room, just tell me. And, you can afford it. Don't make the citizens panic."

"Welcome. Stark."

"Aldrich Killian. You are a wanted terrorist and your company operation is all stopped. You are under arrest."

"I didn't call you for that kind of business."

 

Killian replied in a lazy voice as he filled his wine glass. And, he slowly stared at Iron Man.

 

"Well, I am here for that kind of business."

"Don't bluff. I know your cycle is near."

"Talk to the hand. Extremis must have hacked your brain. Don't worry, with the Stark technology, we can repair it. For free! How generous. But first, let's put some handcuffs."

 

Less than a second, Killian was in front of Iron Man. He was grabbing Iron Man's shoulder.

 

"Just take this off first."

 

Under the grip of Killian, the suit was being destroyed already. Tony escaped barely and aimed at Killian to shoot a plasma canon. With the super human speed and strength, Killian was again, in front or Iron Man, to lift the arm. The plasma canon was fired to the ceiling and the debris fell all over the luxurious carpet.

 

"Are you just trying hard to get? What's with this unnecessary bravado?"

 

Killian grabbed the suit tighter slowly and Jarvis was warning Tony about the damage. Tony bit his lower lip in disappointment. He charged the Unibeam but then Killian was already penetrating the center of Iron Man.

 

"If you wait longer, you'll see me penetrating your heart, Tony Stark."

 

Killian whispered at the face plate. Tony waited a few more seconds, but then Killian impatiently ripped off the face plate. Jarvis ejected Tony right away and Tony can see that the face plate was crumpled, hard to find its original shape. If Jarvis was just a second late, maybe it was Tony's face that couldn't find its original shape. A rivulet of sweat drips on Tony's temple. Killian threw the Iron Man suit away easily and approached Tony who was now helplessly sitting on the floor.

 

"Why do you have to make it hard for both of us? Wasting energy?"

 

Tony's eyes were filled with hatred.

 

"I am so sorry for your loss. Pepper. I thought she'd accept Extremis. My condolence."

"What's your reason for assembling your human bombs in the high school and lure me here?"

"What? What are you talking about? _I_ lured you? _You_ were just lured. Just like you explained, I just wanted to enjoy this gorgeous suite. Plus, this fine wine." Killian grinned as he sipped the wine.

 

"Tell me, Stark. What's _your_ reason to come here?" Killian frowned in curiosity.

 

He was striding towards the table where the wine bottle was on. Killian placed his glass on the table to pour more wine into his glass and another glass.

 

"Well, let me. I know why Iron Man chose to come here over the actual terror place." Killian walked towards Tony with a relaxed expression.

 

Tony unconsciously recoiled. Killian lowered his body to hand the glass of wine over to Tony.

 

"You know why. You want me to say it for you?" Killian smiles tantalizingly as he handed over the glass.

 

Tony also couldn't stay sober. Killian turned around from Tony and looked outside the balcony.

 

"Simple. Your body wanted it." Killian shrugged as he answered.

 

Tony was glaring at Killian. Killian turned his head slightly around to meet Tony's glare and grinned. Within a blink of an eye, Killian was above Tony's body. Just like Tony saw from his nightmares. Tony sucked a lungful of air in shock. Killian buried his nose on Tony's neck and smelled. Tony could feel the goose bump all over his body.

 

"Your scent changed." Killian whispered as he touched Tony's face gently.

"You smell delicious." Killian withdrew and studied Tony's face.

 

Tony was in sheer horror. Killian caressed Tony's cheek like one would to a baby to pacify.

 

"So, shall we begin now? Or, will you wait until your heat kicks in completely?" Killian kindly took the wine glass from Tony's hand before it's all spilled.

"We've got all the time." Killian poured the wine into the parted lips of Tony who is not trembling like a vibrator.

 

Tony's heart was beating like a motor. He was hyperventilating as his body started to shake. Somehow, he noticed that this shake doesn't just come from fear.

 

"No answer? That's too bad. Too much dependency on your Alpha? Then, let me make a choice for you."

 

Killian's hand suddenly appears between Tony's legs. The firm hand rubbed on Tony's groin and Tony almost threw his heart out through his mouth. Tony tried to stop Killian by grabbing the man's wrist, but Killian was just jeering Tony as he pressed harder.

 

"How about, here?" Killian's another hand behind Tony's back slipped through Tony's pants.

 

Tony shrieked at the sudden touch. Killian was not pressing hard enough but Tony's body went limp as he leaned on Killian's arm. The thing that's happening now is a clear proof that all the horrid images he's seen are not nightmares.

It was reality.

The man in front of Tony deserved to be killed. Deserved to be killed in all kind of cruel ways. However, Tony's will and intellect were nowhere to be found to do the right thing. All he could do instead was just clinging on his enemy and moaned in pleasure, begging for more. Every feeling was just too good. The feeling was irresistibly good.

He couldn't deny. In the last few days, he thought it was all too disgusting and horrible whenever Killian appears in his dream, but in fact, he wanted for more. Even though, Steve, his awesome lover was beside him, his body didn't react like it did to this man. With the determination to stab Killian in the face, he wanted to feel it again.

To be filled. To feel being penetrated.

By his enemy.

Furthermore, what Killian said was all accurate. The reason he chose to come here instead of the actual venue where threat was gathered was simple. He believed Rhodes, but he wanted to come here. He had to.

He came for Killian's body.

 

"Aldrich Killian... You are... Under arrest for murder... And..." Tony pants as he tries to state the crimes this man has committed.

 

Killian slipped his two fingers into already wet hole of Tony and Tony screamed in the pleasure he had desired for too long. Tony's forehead was leaning on Killian's shoulder as Tony was desperately clinging on Killian.

The scent, the sensation, the temperature from Killian's body was making Tony stupid. When Killian started to scissor inside Tony, the greed lifted its head to want for more. The puckered and drooling hole was squirming to welcome Killian's finger.

Tony can feel the images of American citizens, the cold body of Pepper and the warm smile of Steve were all fading away.

 

There was a loud roar from 7 miles away from where Tony was. The human bomb, obviously. The black and red flame soared to the sky and the buildings were destroyed.

The black smoke was covering the entire city and people were screaming in horror, but none of those caught the attention of Tony who was endlessly moaning and asking for more while Killian fucks him on the floor, mercilessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight gore!

 

 

 

 

'Aldrich Killian... You are... Under arrest for murder... And...' Tony pants as he tries to state the crimes this man has committed.

Killian slipped his two fingers into already wet hole of Tony and Tony screamed in the pleasure he had desired for too long. Tony's forehead was leaning on Killian's shoulder as Tony was desperately clinging on Killian.  
The scent, the sensation, the temperature from Killian's body was making Tony stupid. When Killian started to scissor inside Tony, the greed lifted its head to want for more. The puckered and drooling hole was squirming to welcome Killian's finger.  
Tony can feel the images of American citizens, the cold body of Pepper and the warm smile of Steve were all fading away.

There was a loud roar from 7 miles away from where Tony was. The human bomb, obviously. The black and red flame soared to the sky and the buildings were destroyed.  
The black smoke was covering the entire city and people were screaming in horror, but none of those caught the attention of Tony who was endlessly moaning and asking for more while Killian fucks him on the floor, mercilessly.

 

 

 

**CHAPTER #3**

 

 

 

*Unauthorized access is highly prohibited.  
The following information is highly confidential. Access allowed for authorized personnel only. Unauthorized access may be penalized.

DOCUMENT CODE: ABO

1\. The following section covers the summary of new discovery of Alpha, Beta and Omega, by the national R&D Department.

a.) Alpha instinctively protects Omega.  
b.) Omega has tendency to depend on Alpha.  
(Refer to Pg. 8 for detail description.)  
Reference: ABO definition, 2003

2\. Overview of the new revelation of Beta and Omega  
a.) Omega Latency  
\- Latent Omega. New name for Beta. Beta was to classify people with no symptoms of either Alpha or Omega. The R&D Department has defined Beta as a classification of people with Omega latency.

b.) Selective Omega  
\- Every Beta has the selected Alpha and this selected Alpha can trigger the symptoms of Omega from Beta. When Beta recognizes this biologically selected Alpha within certain range, the Omega symptom, or Heat will be triggered. Beta, now also known as Selective Omega, enters into heat quite irregularly because the heat can be triggered by the selected Alpha.  
\- From time to time, Selective Omega shows stronger tie with Alpha. When the heat is triggered, Selective Omega was diagnosed with mild memory loss during heat. 23% of Selective Omega partially remembered the heat but the rest of them couldn't recall the heat at all.  
\- Most of the Selective Omega couldn't accept other Alphas than the biologically selected Alphas, as the Selective Omegas didn't get in to heat when exposed to other random Alphas.  
\- When the heat is triggered, the Omega Pheromone expands wider than the ordinary Omega.

The national R&D Department is still undergoing with this research and the information may be unstable.

 

* * * * *

 

There was pain everywhere. Body was aching, eyelids were heavy and every joint was stiff. Tony slowly opened his eyes and realized it was still dark. Maybe he can sleep more. However, the numbness around his shoulders was pretty serious. Tony blinks a couple of times to focus. He was clearly still exhausted. He scans around the room and concludes that the place is unfamiliar. When he tried to sit straight, he could tell why his shoulders were numb. His hands were both tied to the headboard of the bed. He must have been tied for pretty long, assuming from the numbness. There was silent typing sound also. And, dimmed light in the left side. Tony tried to turn his head around but his neck was stiff too. He automatically grunted. The typing stopped. He can hear a chair dragging along and the footsteps followed. Somebody sits on the bed as the bed ripples. It was mild impact but Tony could barely tolerate it. A hot hand was placed on his forehead. Tony's focus was still blurred, he could hardly see the person. The silhouette was not that of Steve. Before that, where the hell is this place?

"Your temperature is pretty high." The low voice says.

That was definitely not his Steve. When the silhouette turned the lamp to Tony's side, Tony automatically frowned. When his eyes were slowly used to the light, he could see the silhouette's face clearly. He could see Aldrich Killian, staring down at Tony, across his eye glasses. Tony jolted out of shock. Tony tried to sit up straight, but his body was damn heavy and stiff. Killian must be a bit surprised too at Tony's reaction as he tried to calm Tony down. Tony started to pant. With the emergence of Killian's face, the pieces of memory were quickly consolidated. One thing he can remember for sure is the Mirage hotel and the terror.

"You okay? You've been coma for 4 years." Killian asked, concerned with Tony's condition.

Tony stares at Killian, his eyes going wide open. Killian chuckles at Tony.

"I was kidding. Get a grip, Stark. America is going crazy because you went missing."

Killian shows the first page of the newspaper. It was so casual as if he's just telling what's for the breakfast. The newspaper explained that Tony sent colonel Rhodes a message and then disappeared. Killian's name was nowhere to be found in the newspaper. It was just about Mandarin. Below the headline was a photo of Mirage hotel where Killian was fucking Tony recklessly. In the newspaper, instead of Killian, there was Captain America looking down on crashed Iron Man suit. Even through the photo, Tony can feel the anxiety and agony Steve was suffering. Suddenly, his heart was so tight that he sucked in a breath. Killian places the newspaper on the bed and takes his glasses off as he stood up from the bed.

"You must be hungry."  
"What are you planning?" Tony asks, suddenly keen on his senses.

Tony has an achievement of surviving from foreign terrorists' cave while his heart was depending on car battery. Maybe, he can see the bright side of the moment. This is definitely America, his heart is not depending on car battery and his life is not in danger. Well, his life is on Killian's whim. He can't tell which one is more dangerous, at the moment.

"Well, a man should actualize his ambition, shouldn't he?" Killian sits on the chair and places his both hands behind his head. "Desperation. For you." Killian grins.  
"Still far until the bottom. Let me return what you gave me, no, let me return more than what you gave me." Killian places his elbows on his knees and supports his face with a hand as he stares at Tony.  
"So, don't die until then."

Silence fell between them. Tony tries not to show himself trembling in front of Killian. However, he can't stop his blood pressure rising rapidly. He could run on Killian right away and just mangle that face until no one can find its original shape. While Tony glares at Killian with murderous intention, suddenly his body temperatures rises. He feels nauseous and dizzy all of sudden. And then the memory from Mirage hotel crosses his mind. Tony feels his face blushing out of humiliation as he turns his head around to break the stare. It seems that Killian was not aware of Tony's status as he casually grabbed the apple and a knife on the table. Killian moves towards the bed and starts to peel the apple.

"I have no intention to kill you for the moment. Don't worry." Killian said, skillfully peeling the apple.

The apple is being peeled off smoothly. Killian slices the apple into 4 pieces and bring one of the apple pieces near Tony's parched mouth. Tony doesn't move his mouth an inch but looks at the apple and then at Killian who is waiting for Toy with slight grin etched on his face.

"It's not poisoned. Look." Killian takes a bite of the apple to prove that the apple is safe.

Killian grabs a piece of apple again to feed Tony who is still cautious. Tony turns his head around to show a sign that he doesn't want to eat, but Killian was stubborn. Tony, then, turns his head to the other side annoyingly and Killian squeezes Tony's chin with a force and thrust the apple inside Tony's mouth.

"What the fuck? I don't want it!" Tony spat the apple on the floor. "Or, are you worried about my health?" Tony frowns and glares at Killian.  
"No." Killian replies like a robot. "It's just fun to watch Tony Stark like this." Killian grins.

Tony forgot it. Whatever he has done with this man, Killian just complied to the nature as an Alpha, drawn to an Omega. No, before that, Tony has to ask this question first. Is he really an Omega? If so, he should have reacted to Steve when he physically contacted him. No, whatever it is, he has to get out of this place. Well, people won't be so surprised at Tony going missing because this is not the first time. Maybe, people are more interested with how long it will take for Tony to escape from the captor, whoever it is. Steve must be worrying to death but, Tony can survive. He can survive anywhere. As long as he breathes, he can survive. Although, he is extremely clueless as to what could possibly happen here.

 

* * * * * *

 

After half a day passed, Tony's condition got worse. The fever got higher and now he was sweating cold and the unbearable fatigue was suffused all over his body and mind. His stomach was empty for a long time that whenever he tries to sit straight, the dizziness visited him rapidly. The dizziness was too much that Tony felt the floor was rippling when he tried to stand up. He could barely drink, so there is nothing he could do but just to lie down. Thankfully, Killian had untied him before he left the room but now he tied Tony's ankle. Tony felt nauseous and he retched from time to time, but he had to deal with it. He is uncertain as to how long he could take it. Would Killian provide any medicine if Tony explains his condition to him? The pain was intolerable. He even started to feel hazy with pain that it hindered his logical thinking. Nevertheless, he has to get out. He must get out of this place and run for Steve. Tell him that he's okay. Tell him that he loves Steve so much and that he is the only one.  
Tony rakes in all the strength that's left to stand up. He barely sits on the bed and now he attempts to stand up on his feet. There was not enough energy. The dizziness started to rampage on his weak body. When takes a step forward, he collapses to the floor immediately. The tie around ankle was not long enough, so his leg was hanging in midair. He, then, tries to lift his body, but his arms are not giving any power but just shake uncontrollably. After spending his energy on swearing violently, he tries to use his legs to support his body, but instead he falls on his face again. And now, he's got no more power to move an inch. His leg was still hanging in midair. His consciousness is getting farther away.

While he was drifting away, he can feel his body floating suddenly. His body is then placed on soft mattress instead of the cold hard floor. His eyelids tremble as he tries to open his eyes. Everything was blurry like water is spilled on color paints. He can barely distinguish anything. All he could feel was that his arms were suddenly stretched upwards as his shirt was taken off. And then his pants.

"What..."

Tony mumbles unconsciously. He can't process the situation because of the fatigue and pain. His pants were all taken off and suddenly strong hands appear in order to lift Tony's thighs to place on maybe shoulders. Tony realized that the situation is going to a very inappropriate situation as he tries harder to open his eyes. And, the familiar pain follows below the waist. The scream leaks from his mouth and his eyes finally flung open. It took him a couple of seconds to focus. Again, the agony ripples through his body and his neck cannot defy the gravity. There was dark shadow leaning over his body. Tony's entire body begins to tremble as he tries to find out the person above him. Of course, Killian.

"What the hell?"  
"Why aren't you getting wet?"  
"What the hell are you talking about? Maybe, it's because I'm not a goddamn Omega. Get it out from me." Tony grunts, frowned with frustration.

Tony pushes Killian's chest to stop him, but to no avail. Tony's body agitates to Killian's brutal rhythm and he keeps hitting his head to the headboard. Tony used both of his hands to stop Killian but it was totally useless. Killian found it annoying that he suddenly grabbed Tony's waist tightly to set his pace faster and harder. Tony felt like all his internal organ are being pushed to his throat. The fatigue and pain he has been suffering all day were more than enough, though now here is Killian, assaulting his body without any preparation and that is now enough to shatter Tony's body. The stress limit is overwhelming. Tony's hands fell powerlessly and so did his face. He can't even yell any more. His body goes limp absolutely.

"Isn't this enough?" Tony murmurs as if talking to himself. "I've taken it more than enough." Tony slowly glares at Killian and speaks, gritting his teeth.

When Killian simply disregards Tony and keeps on doing what he's been doing, Tony is infuriated once more. The fury soon became the driving force to gather super human strength. Tony abruptly lifted his torso to grab Killian's neck to punch his face, but it was blocked right away. Tony doesn't stop there. He starts to swear and scream as he thrashes violently. Whenever his body thrashes, all his muscle and bone are aching as if it could be destroyed in any moment.

"What do you want? Huh?" Tony once again thrust his hands out to grab Killian's neck.

Killian simply takes both of Tony's hands so easily and then stabilizes his wrists to fix him on the place.

"Aren't you in pain? Let me help you relieve it. Stay still, alright?" Now it was Killian who was speaking under gritted teeth.  
"You are giving me more pain. Can't you see?" Tony's voice tremble out of anger.

Killian moves faster as if he intends to finish quickly and Tony grits his teeth and bites his lower lip. The pain was so live. He doesn't believe that he can take it longer. The pain was beyond his limit. What's more painful was the fact that there is nothing he can do but just to take it obediently. His head fells to the side and the knife Killian used to peel the apple, caught Tony's sight. Tony, then, blankly stares at it. Without further ado, he snatches the knife right away and stab Killian's shoulder at once. There is savage like scream from Killian's mouth. Tony attempts to pull the knife back to stab him again, but Killian's muscle got stiffened due to the stab. Tony couldn't take the knife out with one hand, so he uses both hands to pull it out.  
When the knife was removed from Killian's muscular shoulder, the blood drips like waterfall, but that didn't stop Tony from stabbing Killian's chest. Killian's face convulsed in agony, Tony can hardly imagine. Killian moves away from Tony and stands on his knees. Killian pants and slowly removes the knife from his chest. He groans as the knife is removed from his chest. Tony quickly lifts his upper body to recoil and scans Killian's face. Killian's face turns murderous as he scowls at Tony. The Extremis starts to function. The orange flame appears on Killian's eyes and body to heal the wounds. Killian grins ominously at Tony. Very unsettling. Then, with the speed of light, Killian stabs Tony's forearm and fix it on the bed.

Tony sucks in a breath and it doesn't take that long for the breath to turn into panicked scream. Killian pushes Tony on his shoulder, who was trying to remove the knife from his arm. Killian covers his fingers with the blood from Tony's arm just to ferociously prod Tony's tortured hole. When the hole was wet enough with the blood, Killian shoves in stronger intentionally. The movement has got even more violent. Killian started to fuck Tony blindly and brutally. The stab on his forearm and the thrusting pain below are amplified to no extend. Tony's eyeballs rolled back in his head. Killian then, pulls the knife out mercifully and throws it to the floor.

"The injury must be healed. Don't you agree, Stark?" Killian whispers in a voice that sends chill down to Tony's spine.

He inserts his Extremis flaring finger into Tony's wound. The temperature skyrockets rapidly. Killian rubs on the wound roughly and Tony's flesh starts to burn and the blood stops. Tony writhed and screamed in agony he never felt before.

"Oh, you know what? The blood in your rectum coagulates so quickly without any heat." Killian jeered as stares at Tony with faked concern. "We need some heat to keep it wet." Killian smiles in a creepy way.

As his sentence insinuates, the flesh buried inside Tony's body started to burn. Tony's eyes got wider as he started to panic. He unconsciously shook his head to nonverbally plead to stop, but Killian just smiled wider. Tony can slowly feel his rectum burning with Killian's hot flesh. Tony gasped as his chest rose with pain. His body was convulsed as he squirmed and writhed under Killian. He couldn't even speak since his voice was just stuck in his throat. Killian tightly grabbed Tony's shoulders in that moment, to fuck him harder. Tony can feel his inner flesh burning and melting and crushing like clay. The room was now filled with the unpleasant smell of flesh burning and Tony just couldn't take it anymore. This was a way too much for Tony to handle. To survive. Thankfully, Tony had fainted as his body went limp. Only Killian was widely awake as he worked diligently to finish his business. His waist moved diligently and he snatched Tony's hair quite violently and then came hard inside the wrecked rectum.

Killian groaned in bliss as his body shuddered. After spilling all the seed inside Tony, he grabbed Tony's face to check his condition in silence. The wound on the forearm was slowly being healed. When Killian withdrew, the wrecked hole of Tony that has been tortured for nearly 20 minutes, was also returning to its original shape as it was being healed. Maybe, the rectum was back to the virgin state, thanks to the Alpha semen. The fever will slowly leave Tony's body. Furthermore, when Tony wakes up, he will feel lighter and refreshed. Alpha semen is known for its regeneration and healing. Plus, the mix of Extremis even accelerated the healing process. Well, this time, it was exceptionally faster, but maybe it's because Tony was Killian's Omega.

"Stark. The pleasant revenge time is about to begin. So, be ready."

Killian grinned as he got off from the bed. On the desk placed in the corner of the room, the monitor was flickering, showing the picture and the brief information of Captain America.

"I should be sorry to Captain in advance."

Killian took his suit on the hanger to wear it and exited, leaving fainted Tony behind. Tony was deeply asleep, storing the Alpha semen mixed with Extremis, inside his body.

 

\- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always for your kudos and comments!! X)


End file.
